I Still Love You
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Marron just caught Goten with Bra.Now,he is trying to get her back after realizing that he made a mistake. A songfic.ONESHOT.


**I Still Love You**

**Author's Note**: This is a Goten and Marron Fanfic.It is about when Marron caught Bra and Goten together and Goten is now finding out who he loves the most.What's the outcome? Two Words:Songfic.Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the show or the song.The song is by no one else other than Aventura.

**Warning**:There is only **ONE** bad word that I hope won't affect anybody from reading this.Other than that,ENJOY!

Marron was walking to Bra's house.It has been a while since Goten ever showed up at her house and wantd to talk to her friend and see what she thinks about his absence.once she showed up,Trunks answered the door.

"Hey,long time no see,how are you ,Marron?"

"I'm doing okay,but I'm here to see your sister.Is she home?"Marron said.

Marron and Trunks use to date,but broke up because he was in love with someone else and thought that they didn't have much in common anyway.However,that was many years ago.Trunks thought that Goten maybe had much more in common with Marron that they hooked up and started dating.For now, Goten and Marron have dated and now were married for 2 years.

"Yeah,she on in.She's upstairs."Trunks pointed up.

"Thank you.It was nice seeing you again."Marron smiled at him and went upstairs.

Once upstairs,Marron heard laughing noises and knocked on Bra's door. Since,Bura had a boyfriend,Marron figured that maybe he was over and with her right now.

"Bura! Can I come in?"Marron yelled at her.

Still no answer.

Marron just opened the door and was surprised because it was unlocked.

"MARRON!"

Marron was shocked at what was in front of her.

Goten and Bra were on the bed,half-way naked.Just starring at her and how the way she caught them both.

Marron just put her hand over her mouth and couldn't say anything.

"Marron,I can't believe-What are you-Why are you here?"Goten managed to say.

"Marron,I-"Bura almost said when,Marron cutted her off sentence.

"I hope you two are happy.Don't even bother looking for me ok!"Marron said and took off running,crying.

Goten got up from the bed and got dressed as fast as he could.

"Goten? Is anything going to change between us?"Bra still said after being caught with her best friend's husband.

"BRA! How could you say something like that after we just got caught by MY wife! Besides,don't you have a boyfriend? YOu know what it doesn't matter,because it is over ok? I can't believe that you made me fall like this.I don't want anything with you anymore.Your were Marron's friend and I just ruined everything between,not only with you and her,but also with me and the one I really love."

"Your just nervous."Bra said trying to hug Goten.

"Don't touch me ok? I'm out."And with that said Goten grabbed his stuff and ran out.

**Back at Goten's and Marron's House**.

Marron was getting her stuff packed because she just couldn't believe that her best friend and her husband were just about to do something like that.She couldn't take it in. She trusted both of them and they both said that they didn't even like each other and were just friends.

She heard a door shut and thought that it was Goten,and it was.

"Marron,we need to talk." Goten pleaded.

"No! I don't want to talk about you two or ever hear about you two again!"Marron was so nervous that she sat on their bed and cried.

"Marron-"

"GO!"Marron shouted at him.

Goten just sat out on the living room and dialed from his phone and called someone.

Marron,who was still in the room,found out that Goten hadn't left and closed the door.She didn't want to hear who he was calling so she turned on the radio because she thought that he called Bra to tell her that it was over between them.

**(Radio man)**  
Now,here is a song from a man who just broke his girl's heart.Everyone,Aventura with their hit-single 'I still love you'.

**(Intro)**

(Boy)_Every man in this planet has aleast screwed up once_.  
(Girl)_That's the reason you have to let me go._  
(Boy)_But I gave you everything my life! It makes me want to cry_.  
(Girl)_I deserve another opportunity.Please_.

**(Song)  
**_If you don't forgive me,Its better to die.  
I'm only human and I feel like shit.  
And even though I messed around,  
I still love you!_

_I understand when they say when your unfaithful,  
And the man doesn't love his lady.  
I wasn't faithful and that makes me a bug.  
But I still love you!_

Marron couldn't believe what she was hearing and if this was true.The lyrics so far has explained what just happened moments ago.Though, she didn't want to think about that. Not now at least.

_Baby,I'm sorry! I swear that,I'm sorry!  
Look at my eyes when I say,I love you!  
Your friend is just hatein'  
She knows that I love you.  
She probably just wants me.  
I Love You!_

_Forget those moments.  
To show that I'm loving,  
A new beginning shall come for us.  
Forget the fear,but also,I'll try to give you the best_.

(Boy)_I'm crazy and I know I made a mistake_ (Girl)_We shall not make a reconnection_ (Boy)_She meant nothing to me.Your the only one always in my heart_.  
(Girl)_I don't want to continue with this love.Please_.

_You are my wife and I am your man.  
Lets just start all over and think about it right.  
We'll start again this love.  
If you really love me._

_If you leave,don't say good-bye Your a part of me and I don't want it to die Thinking about it like crazy,it can't die If to you,I'm already dead._

Marron realized that it was true that Goten to her had seemed that he just died.And took her heart along with him.

_Baby,I'm sorry! I swear that,I'm sorry!  
Look at my eyes when I say,I love you!  
Your friend is just hatein'  
She knows that I love you.  
She probably just wants me.  
I Love You!_

_I still love you!_

Marron sat and had listen to every lyric to the song and she knew who dedicated to her.She found out that maybe Goten wasn't on the phone with Bra.But with the radio man.

She walked out and saw Goten with his face in his hands.He listen to the song as well and looked up at Marron.

Marron just gave a small sad smile and Goten also returned a sad small smile.

Goten stood and looked down at Marron.

"Every lyric was true.I'm really,really,really sorry about what happened and I knew that I made a mistake.I shouldn't have done such stuff to hurt you and made,not only you,but as well as me to feel like this.Will you forgive me?"Goten pleaded.

Marron turned away from him and manage to say,"It might take a while,but I'm not sure.She was my friend and your my husband and I couldn't take it in that you two would do stuff like that. You guys told me that ya'll were only friends."

"I know! I know."Goten grabbed her hands.

"No,you don't.I don't think that we can work it out this time,Goten.Although,it wasn't your fault or mine.Maybe we just weren't meant to be."Marron pulled her hands out of his.

"Marron,don't say that.Without you.I'm nothing.Your the only one that is in my heart! I only think about you and only you and our future.Don't you see?"Goten looked at her.

"Yeah,but you didn't think about it when you were about to do what you were about to do with Bra,huh?"Marron also looked back at him.

Goten couldn't say anything to that.She was right,anyway.

"Marron,I'm sorry! What more do I have to do to make you forgive me!"

"Goten,we done alot to make this relationship work and by going around and doing stuff isn't going to help."

"Marron.I promise on my father-"

"No! I don't want to involve your father in this!"

"Let me finish.I promise on my father,rest in peace,that I won't cheat on you,look at other women the wrong way,leave you or hurt you again."

Marron had just heard him promise on his father,who passed away long ago.

"Goten,I didn't want you to-"

"Anything to have you back in my life.Please?"

"You didn't have to go that far."

"Goes to prove that I love you,very much.And I don't regret having to meet you."

Marron thought about it and realized that maybe this was a mistake that happen like everything else.

"Marron?"

"Alright.I forgive you.But give me more time to get over this first.Please?"

"I understand."

They both hugged and stayed that way for the rest of the night.

**END**

**Author's Note**: So how was this songfic? I know that I suck at writing songfics,but I try and practice makes perfect! Please leave a review and let me know what you think.Flames aloud but only this once! And be nice about it!  
But don't forget to read my other story,**Forget The Past!** It is still in progress,but so far It's been told to be a great story so far.So yea,go check that out too! Thankies!


End file.
